


The sound of us

by cobeatrizco



Category: Desenfrenadas | Unstoppable (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobeatrizco/pseuds/cobeatrizco
Summary: A continuation of what I hope will happen after season 1.The quarantine made me do it.English is not my first language, expect spelling errors.I don't know how to title this so ??It has angst, apparently?It starts with fluff and then goes into sexy times as chapters progress. Or at least that's what I'm planning to do.Light BDSM with expressed consent and safewords. It is just fluffy smut with a touch of kinky stuff, because why not?It also has a complex plot outside all the sexKeep in mind that I'm a busy person and I'm probably going to stop updating for long periods of time after the quarantine ends. I'm definitely finishing all chapters but who knows when?
Relationships: marcela/vera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking tired of you ignoring me- Vera looked shocked at the other woman- I've already apologized to you, multiple times. What else do you want me to do?

Marcela and her brother had to live in confinement inside Vera's ridiculously large house. They were hiding from "El Sapo" and decided that their best bet was to stay inside for a while until things had settled. It was hard for Vera to accept Marcela after what the burnet had done. Now they were living together because neither Rocio nor Carlota could afford to take in Marcela and Mike without having to make a lot of complicated explanations to their parents. For Marcela, it was all about giving Vera space. She didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for so, after apologizing for stealing the ring multiple times, she tried to stay away from Vera as much as possible.  
Avoiding each other was exhausting. One day, after coming home from having breakfast with the other girls, Vera found Marcela crying in the living room. 

I'm sorry- said the burnet. She looked incredibly vulnerable all crawled up in the expensive leather sofa- I'll go to my room. 

No, wait- said, Vera- Why are you crying? Does it have to do whit me?- she realized she sounded incredibly selfish. Marcela was going through a tough time in her life, she could be crying about anything else- Sorry I didn't mean to pry.

Marcela stood up from the sofa and got into Vera's personal space. She looked like she was going to punch the other woman in the face- look I know you hate me for leaving you after... you know- Vera was so taken aback by the burnet being so close to her, she didn't even register what the other woman was saying at first. Marcela took another step closer to her and, as if on cue, she took one step back- but I'm fucking tired of you ignoring me- Vera looked shocked at the other woman- I've already apologized to you, multiple times. What else do you want me to do? 

I don't hate you. Cant, you see that? I shot Joshua to protect you for fuck's sake- said Vera with a shaky voice. She wasn't surprised by all the rage that the woman in front of her had. After all, that was the only way she knew how to react. Still, she needed to deescalate the situation so she could be heard by Marcela. Can you calm down so we can talk?

Calm down? Really?- Marcela took a couple of steps back while shaking her head- NO! you don't get to say that to me. I have waited for you to try and make things right for almost a month!- she had tears in her eyes again.

Vera started crying too, she didn't know how to respond to that. Her brain was telling her to run but, she knew in her heart, she couldn't do that. She had to be brave, like the day they scaped form "El Sapo" so she jumped into Marcela, held her close and kissed her. Marcela froze, she absolutely didn't expect that. After a couple of seconds, she reciprocated.  
The kiss tasted like salty tears and wasn't gentle, both women had a lot of pent up anger and it showed. Marcela took Vera's top lip and bit it, hard enough to draw blood. Vera moaned in response and the burnet took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside Vera's mouth. They kept kissing like that until they were out of breath.

They separated and looked at each other in confusion- I think we should talk- said Vera again. The kiss had worked to disarm Marcela. The burnet nodded her head, too out of breath to speak.  
A lot of progress was made after their conversation. They talked about everything that had happened. Both agreed that they had intense feelings for each other and that forgiving one another's mistakes would take a lot of work form both sides.

Things were tense for a couple of days after their discussion but they were getting better by the day. After a couple of weeks, Marcela was going crazy at not being able to go out. It didn't help that, as her relationship with Vera began to recover, they were having long makeout sessions every other day. Marcela wanted something more but they'd agreed to take things slow. One day while Mike was been taken care of by Carlota, who insisted on teaching the boy her feminist ways; Marcela decided to push her luck. She planed a whole romantic evening, home-cooked diner and everything, and waited for Vera to come home after work.

When the blond came through the door she received a heated, welcome home, kiss that took her by surprise- what was that about?- she said, whit a smile on her lips- nothing- answered the burnet with a mischievous grin.  
She took Vera by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen- I cooked for you- she said while proudly looking at the meal she made.  
I can see that- answered Vera taking a closer look at the food in front of her- Mole con Pollo?  
It was my mother's recipe- said, Marcela. The look in her eyes was unfocused as if she was remembering something.

What inspired this?- said Vera while putting her arms around Marcela's neck from behind. She was confused about the whole thing but she couldn't complain.  
Do I need a reason to make something special for my girl?- "My girl?" It scaped her lips before she could stop it but it felt right.

"My girl?" The phrase didn't go unnoticed by Vera. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. I like it, she thought, it feels right- I'm just curious, that's all- she said while shifting closer to the burnet and kissing her shoulder.

They had diner and ended up chatting while cuddled up on the bed, Vera's head resting on Marcela's stomach. The conversation died for a few seconds. Marcela's face suddenly turned serious. Vera noticed the change of atmosphere and said- I'm still wondering what prompted this, not that I'm complaining.  
Well, if you must know- said Marcela, picking herself up from the bed. She had to be up for this, to calm her nerves- I was just about to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend.  
The blond looked surprised. Vera had never seen Marcela this nervous, something about her was always calm with a hint of danger, but at this moment she looked like a small child. It was endearing and a little scary how she looked at her in adoration.

Vera was taking too long to answer and Marcela started to worry about her response. She thought they were ready to take this next step together but, maybe not? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Vera standing up from the bed until she was soo close to her she could feel her breath. That took her out of her trance. The blond was looking directly at her and had the biggest smile on her face.  
That's not fair, I was going to ask first- said the girl, pouting teasingly. Marcela let out a sigh of relief and both started lagging. All the tension fell from Marcela's shoulders. She tugged at the other girl to push her close and kissed her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is all smut and a direct continuation of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took a couple of days to update. I realized I needed to watch the series again to get the essence of the characters right.  
> This is a direct continuation of where I left the first chapter. It has some throwbacks to season 1.  
> All smut no angst. Enjoy 😉

Their harts were going a mile a minute when they fell back in bed, their lips still locked in a soft kiss. They haven't had this kind of intimacy since that night at the beach. They started to explore each other bodies. Each touch was delicate and careful as they were testing each other's boundaries.

Vera tugged at Marcela's shirt and she took it off. She started at the other woman's abbs, just like she did the night of the hurricane. They have gone through a lot since then, she thought. It was her turn to take off her shirt, so she did. Both girls continued to kiss and get rid of their clothes until they ended up holding each other naked on the bed.

Flashbacks, of that night on the beach, started to surface on Vera's mind. She remembered the excitement she felt when the other girl agreed to get away from the crowd. She remembered grabbing her hair and biting her lip. She remembered the moans and the licks. Then, she remembered feeling good, so good she couldn't even describe the feeling.

Marcela's hand reached Vera's hips. It broke Vera out of her thoughts -wait- she stated. Marcela looked at her warily but with hunger in her eyes- I still have to repay you for the amazing orgasm you gave me- Marcela started to laugh, it was a relaxed laugh. A laugh that told Vera she had nothing to worry about -I don’t expect you to do anything or repay me anything güerita.

Vera looked startled. She was used to always doing whatever the other person expected of her when she was having sex. The brunette shifted a little and looked her in the eye -what do you want to do?- that was a question no one had asked Vera before in this context. Marcela wasn't like everyone else, she remembered, the other girl always knew how to make her feel safe. After thinking about it, she grabbed Marcela and pushed her down to the bed. She had decided she wanted to kiss every tattoo on Marcela’s body. So, she did. 

She began by kissing the ones on the brunette's left arm. Starting with the tattoos near her hand and making her way to the ones closest to her neck.  
The other girl stared at her, in awe. She started to moan as Vera got closer to her neck. The blond girl took these moans as a sign of approval.

When Vera reached Marcela's neckline, she found a sensitive spot and started to lick and nibble at it. Marcela reacted to the bites by scratch Vera's back with her nails. That took Vera by surprise and she moaned into Marcela's neck. Then, the brunette girl grabbed her ass. That prompted another moan from Vera who continued moving alongside the other girl's neck. When she reached Marcela's right arm, she took it away from her ass and proceeded to kiss the tattoos that trailed all the way to her hand. Once she was finished with all of them, she took Marcela's hand and licked her fingers slowly. 

Marcela was going nuts being pinned down under Vera. She was raising her hips, in vain attempts, to get some friction between her legs. All of a student she had an urge to kiss the girl on top of her, she tugged at Veras's blond hair. The tug was hard enough to make the other girl look up from what she was doing -kiss me- muttered Marcela. Her voice raspy, almost animal-like. Vera made her way towards Marcela's face, slowly. She was relishing at the newfound power she had over the other girl. The blond got her face close to Marcela, as close as she could, without kissing her. Every time the brunette tried to close the gap between them, she would move her lips just out of reach from her. Each time she did that, Marcela cursed under her breath. 

Make me- whispered Vera. Turns out, she really enjoyed teasing the other girl. Marcela raised her eyebrows, she found the way the other girl took control of her incredibly hot. Marcela reacted quickly and flipped them over. She was now on top and took advantage of this new position to take Vera's head in her hands and kissing her roughly- you shouldn't be stealing kisses away from me, ratera. You'll learn that soon enough- it was a playful threat and Vera laughed in response. Marcela kissed Vera again, this time the kiss wasn't rough, it was full of want and sexual tension.

After they separated from the kiss, Marcela grabbed Vera's arms and put them on top of the blond's head. When Vera tried to move them back down Marcela shooted her a menacing look while nodding her head- stay- she commanded, softly, as if she were training a puppy. At that moment Vera realized this was her punishment for keeping the other girl waiting for that kiss. She knew that, if she rejected the command, the other girl wouldn't get mad at her, but she wanted to follow it. She put her arms back at the top of her head and decided to enjoy the ride.

Marcela kissed Vera, again, then bit her lip and continued her way down to her earlobe. As soon as she got there, she started biting and kissing it. Then Marcela's hand reached for the other girl's nipple and began massaging it. After that, she changed to the other breast, also switching from one earlobe to the other. Vera had to stop herself from moving her arms to touch the girl on top of her. She was moaning every two seconds, too overwhelmed with sensations. Marcela moved her lips towards Vera's breast, taking her time to kiss every piece of skin she encountered on her way down. When she finally got there, the brunette bit Vera's left nipple. It tastes sweet and salty at the same time, she though.

Fuck- said Vera squealing from pleasure. She could feel Marcela smile against her breast- what are you smiling about?- asked the blond. She was still concentrating on not putting her arms down.  
Its just fun to see you this desperate- answer Marcela nonchalantly. She continued to play with Vera's nipples back and forward. 

Marcela was right, taught Vera. She was desperate but with good reason. The way the other girl was touching her could make anyone crazy. The pace was too slow and she couldn't even touch the brunette. Still, it was so arousing, she wouldn't have it any other way.

When Marcela was satisfied with her work, she kept moving down towards Vera's hips. At this point, Vera was out of it. She rubbing herself against Marcela's leg to release some tension.  
Marcela lifted her head -you are so wet Mami- she said it proudly.  
You think?- replyed Vera, sarcastically. Of course, she was wet after being teased for ages. 

Marcela continued to go down on the girl bitting her inner tight. This broke Vera's concentration and she pulled down her arms pushing Marcela's head to where she wanted it the most -do you want me to go back and start this all over again?- as Marcela said this, her breath hit Vera's clit -please don't- moaned the blond girl -then put your hands back- Vera sighed in defeat as she moved her hands back to the top of her head.

Marcela smiled as she went back to kissing Veras tight. The blond girl was melting, like butter, underneath her mouth. The brunette girl kept nibbling at Vera's tights and ripping moans out of the girl's throat. She kept doing that until she felt Vera get restless beyond her mind. Then she moved between her legs blowing air directly at Vera's clit. The blond girl released a moan that didn't sound human. Her clit was especially sensitive after all the teasing. Marcela circled around it with her tongue being careful as to not touch it. 

It took every bit of self-control, Marcela had, to not ravaged the other girl. All this slow teasing also had an effect on her but she was stubborn. She couldn't back down. She was showing Vera what real teasing felt like. She touched Vera's entrance with one finger while still drawing circles around her clit with her tongue. These touches were not nearly enough to satisfy the other girl's needs or her own, for that matter, but she wanted Vera to beg for it. 

Marcela continued her excruciating pace until she heard something like a plea escaping the other girl's mouth -please- cried Vera, a little more coherently this time.  
As soon as she heard that, Marcela inserted a finger inside of Vera. Obtaining an animalistic moan from the other girl. 

Marcela started licking the blond's clit. That seemed to flip a switch inside Vera's mind, she began moaning Marcela's name. The brunette decided that was her new favorite sound. She would do anything to hear it over and over again, so she accelerated the pace of her trust. Then, she took Vera's clit between her lips and sucked on it until the other girl came while screaming her name. Marcela fell down on the bed beside the other girl.

Vera seemed lost in thought after calming down from her orgasm. Marcela got a little self-conscious -you know that was just a game, right? If you didn't like anything I do, just tell me, I'll stop doing it.

Trust me, I liked everything you did. I was just thinking... I still haven't kissed all your tattoos- Vera's voice was still breathy. 

What are you talking about?- asked Marcela.

That's what I decided to do when you asked me what I wanted- Vera sounded soft but self-assured.

Well, if you aren't too tired, you could still do it- Vera noticed how the other girl wasn't telling her what to do, she was asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Vera will get to kiss every tattoo on Marcela's body 😉  
> Wait for the next chapter...  
> Let me know what you think and follow me on Tumblr @cobetrizco for more updates. I might start taking prompts from there if they are interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Smut part 2, this one has a bit of angsts at the beginning.  
> Includes orgasm denial because I think it’s hot 🔥🔥  
> I did my research and tried to spot all the tattoos on Coty Camacho. I'm sorry if I left any tattoo out. Inspiration for this chapter came to me at 3 am. I couldn’t sleep because I can’t play soccer while I'm quatrain. That means I don’t get tired enough to sleep. Send Help!

Vera smiled and laid in bed for a while. The orgasm had made her mind fuzzy. She was still processing what just happened, and her arms were sore from keeping them up for so long. Being with Marcela like this was thrilling. Still, they had agreed to take things slow. This wasn’t taking things slow. This felt like running but, Vera didn't want to slow down. I'm overthinking, thought the blond. She never thought too much about anything, she wasn't Rocío. Still, this was important. It was scary to get so attached to someone she had met two months ago. She needed to think things through, or she was going to get hurt... 

Marcela was looking at the other girl while she was deep in thought. The brunette was not in a rush to get an answer. She was enjoying the sight of Vera covered in sweat and glowing after her orgasm. Marcela couldn't believe her luck. She had been looking for a way out of her shitty life. Then these 4 girls appeared out of nowhere and saved her and her brother. Vera was the most annoying of the bunch at first, thought Marcela. She was rude and entitled. But all of that was a facade. Vera was so much more than that... 

Both girls kept thinking, silently until they fell asleep. 

The next morning Vera woke up tangled in the sheets, like a burrito. After untangling herself, she realized Marcela wasn't by her side. She also realizes that she was really hungry. The blonde put on an oversized shirt and walked to the kitchen. In there, she found Marcela and Mike laughing while having breakfast. 

Hey, you are up- said Marcela looking up at Vera- do you want pancakes?   
Hey- answer Vera. She walked up to Marcela and kissed softly. It was weird to show any signs of affection towards the brunet in front of Mike, but she couldn't contain herself. 

eww!- Mike said, with a disgusted look in his face- why would you do that in front of me?  
Both girls looked amused -hey kid- said Marcela looking at her brother -go play with your new video games-  
But I still haven't finished my breakfast- replied Mike with annoyance.   
You can go and eat it in your room- Marcela wasn't giving Mike room to protest. He picked up his plate and walked to his room, sticking his tongue out at Vera.   
Anyway, where were we?- said Vera.  
Marcela didn't answer. Instead, she pulled Vera closer and gave her another kiss. Vera's stomach started growling mid-kiss, reminding her she was starving.  
Ok, as much as I like kissing you, I still need to eat- muttered Vera- those pancakes look amazing.

Vera sat down and ate her pancakes while chatting enthusiastically with Marcela. Meanwhile, the brunette cleaned up the kitchen. Vera picked up her plate when she was finished. She walked up to Marela, putting dishes inside the dishwasher. The blonde placed her plate in the dishwasher and wrapped her arms around Marcela.   
Hey- responded the brunette tenderly. She kept putting things in the dishwasher. Having the blond girl so close was distracting, but she managed to finish her task.  
What's up with you being so clingy?- Marcela asked, amused by the way Vera was hanging from her neck- Marcala could feel the other girl smiling -I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you looking like a cute puppy- said, Vera. Her response made Marcela turn around -I'm not cute like a puppy!- she said. Vera started laughing -sure you do- said the blond dismissing Marcela -would a cute puppy do this?- replied the brunet. She pushed Vera against the counter and started kissing her neck. Just the reaction Vera wanted.   
The blond got lost in the sensations until she remembered Mike was home -wait, she said -what if mike walks in on us?- that would be extremely awkward, thought Vera.   
Don't worry about him, he'll be playing videogames all-day -replied Marcela. That said, she went back to kissing Vera's neck. The blond picked Marcela's head up from her neck and kissed her. 

Don't get me wrong- Vera said -but yesterday you said that I could pick up where I left off- the blond was determined to finish what she started.

Ok. But you doing that is just going to leave me hot and bothered. I still have needs, you know?- Marcela was hoping the other girl would have mercy on her after what she did last night.

OK, mmm -she remembered how the other girl had made her all desperate last night and tried to think of something evil -tell you what, morra -said Vera- I'll let you touch yourself while I do it but, you don't get to cum until I'm finished -she couldn't even believe that she came up with that. It is so evil, she thought.   
The other girl’s face confirmed her thoughts. She was puzzled, but she didn’t want to show it -you learn fast, don’t ya?- Marcela replied. As if she wasn’t faced with what the blond girl had just said. This kind of thing was far beyond Marcela’s expectations -I guess I asked for it- she shrugged. She was gonna pay for everything she had done last night, and enjoy it every step of the way.   
Vera shoved Marcela against the fridge. She restarted her task by kissing the other girls arm. As soon as Vera did that, Marcela reached her hand down her own body. She wasn’t about to disobey the other girl. Especially not now, when she had earned enough confidence to ask for what she really wanted.

The sensations were calmly pleasant for Marcela, at first. Vera was kissing her way from one arm to the other while the brunette rubbed her clit in slow circles. Everything was fine, this was bearable.   
Besides, Marcela was way more experienced than Vera in these kinds of games. Her sex life with Joshua was like this most of the time. But, for them, it was always a battle for dominance. It could be dangerous when Joshua got violent.   
This game she was playing with Vera, was an entirely different thing. They had mutual respect for each other, that made all the difference. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, it felt more like a willful surrender of control. It was safe and warm, she was at home at the other girl’s mercy.  
Vera finished kissing the tattoos on Marcela's arm. Then, she took off the other girl's shirt and began to kiss the tattoo on the side of her left breast. Everything went to shit for Marcela, at that moment.   
The blond’s tongue felt too good, caressing the delicate skin near her nipple. Marcela couldn’t hold back her moans. She had picked up the pace of the strokes on her clit, without notice.   
Vera was moving, slowly and deliberately. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. The effect she had on the other girl was outstanding to her. After all, Marcela was the strongest person she knew. The brunette was always confident and snarky. Now she had her at her mercy. The thought scared Vera a little. She was never the one in control, what if she fucked I all up? She decided to distract herself from her thoughts by biting on Marcela’s left nipple while caressing the other one with her fingers. Marcela squealed. This response was all Vera needed to continue down Marcela's body. Not all her worries were put aside, but she knew that the other girl was having a good time.   
Marcela was cussing at everything in the universe. An orgasm was building up inside her, she could almost feel it. Vera took of Marcela's shorts and panties. She placed a kiss on the other girl's moving hand, while she was at it. Then she went to kiss the tattoo on her tight and she started lapping at it. Marcela realized she had to ask Vera to hurry up or she was going to cum.   
The alternative was to begin for permission to cum and she was way too proud to do that. The brunette girl was about to say something when Vera stopped completely to look at the brunette in the eye. Marcela didn’t stop masturbating, she wouldn’t dare to do that, now that she had Veras full attention.   
Hey -said the blond, with fake concern in her eyes- you know you can slow down your hand? I can feel your whole body trembling. I still have one tattoo left, and I think I’ll take my time with it.   
And with that, Vera moved to the other leg and started to kiss the tattoo on Marcela's lower calf. The brunette was fuming after hearing Veras's words. I have created a monster, she thought. Then she followed the other girl’s orders and slowed down her touches, just enough to keep herself on the brink of orgasm for a little longer.   
The blond did take her time with the last tattoo. She kissed it, licked it and bit it. Multiple times. When she was finished, she went to where Marcela's hand was placed. The brunette was about to protests, then Vera took her hand and licked her finger clean.   
Oh, fuck- exclaimed Marcela. She was far beyond forming a coherent thought.   
After hearing that, Vera took Marcela's hand and of her mouth and move to the girl's clit. She hadn't done this before but, how hard could it be? I have a vagina she thought, I know what I like. Maybe Marcela would like it too. She took the girls clit between her lips and started sucking on it. Vera took the other girls' moans as guidance and switched to brushing the brunette's clit with her tongue. It didn't take much of that to make Marcela cum. She was already in the brink of orgasm and Veras's tongue felt too good. It was a strong orgasm, Vera had to catch Marcela before she fell to the floor.   
Marcala came down from the bliss she was feeling after a couple of minutes. After recovering her awareness, she realized that she was naked in the kitchen, and still pressed to the fridge. It was, a little, embarrassing. Vera was looking directly at her. Her face was flushed, and her hair messy. It was the greatest thing Marcela had seen in her life.  
I’m proud of you, Mami- stated the brunette with a raspy voice -hmm?- replied Vera, while still looking at Marcela -for what?- said the blond girl, with a curious look on her face. 

Marcela took a second to reply, taking in the sight in front of her -for being brave and doing what you wanted to do- Veras face lit up when she heard those words. She was proud of herself too -I hope you enjoyed it -her tone was inquisitive -oh, I think I enjoyed it way more than you. Considering I had an orgasm and you didn’t- responded Marcela laughing- hey! Don’t be rude- said Vera pouting her mouth.

Don't worry, I can fix that. But we should go to our room before someone walks in on us- Marcela took Vera's hand and dragged her to the aforementioned room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write while listening to music. For today's fic, I listened to a Mexican band called "La Garfield". They have really good music. I'm friends with their current lead singer, she is really hot!   
> Most of their songs are in Spanish but they have a lot of songs in English.
> 
> Ok, bye ✌🏻


End file.
